Guising
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: It's Halloween, and sometimes things thought forgotten come back to haunt us. At least, that's what Sarah should had known. Slight dark Jareth. S/J


**Guising**

Jack-o-lanterns and pumpkins sat on the porches of most of the houses in town. Some houses had more decorations, but most were simple. Too simple. Sarah Williams sat on her front steps as the autumn sun began to set. If she had a say, her front yard would look completely different, but no Irene had only allowed a single Jack-o-lantern on the porch. All of Sarah's homemade decorations where stuffed unused in the garage.

At least Sarah was able to wear the new gown she had made. It's bell sleeves almost touched the wooden steps. Sighing, Sarah glanced behind her. No doubt her step mother was finishing dressing Toby in what ever costume she had bought him. Of course, as soon as she was gone, he would be out of it and into the one Sarah had secretly made for him.

Turning back towards street, Sarah could hear the sounds of children coming out to begin the annual tradition of Trick-or-Treating. Already she see could see all types of costumes as the children and their parents began to move around the neighborhood. Finally, the front door opened and her father and step mother walked out in their rather boring store bought costumes.

Slowly, Sarah stood up and turned to face them.

Her step mother all but sneered at her. "Remember Toby is not allowed to eat any candy until I have gone through it. Also, he's to be in bed by nine no matter what."

Sarah nodded, "understood, Irene." She didn't even borther to look at her father. "Have a good time." She stood watching as they headed to the car and soon drove away. Taking a deep breath she headed back into the house. As she closed the door, Sarah shook her head. Already Toby was moving around his room, changing out of the costume his mother had bought, that he didn't want, and into the one his sister had made for him.

"Toby, are you ready yet?" she yelled so that he could hear her upstairs.

"Almost!"

She shook her head as the sound of footsteps came closer to the stairs. Soon they stopped as Toby stopped at the top of the stairs. "Ready." The five year old came down the stairs in his handmade costume.

Sarah looked him over quickly, "Have your bag?"

He nodded and held up his fabric bag, "yep."

Sarah smiled as she opened the door. "Well, let's go then."

Soon the two Williams children were out joining the rest of the community in going house to house asking for a treat.

Unbeknownst to the Williams they were being followed. Now most mortals would not have noticed anything odd about the man who stayed in the shadows watching the two siblings. To them he look like anyone else on Halloween, but he wasn't like anyone else. No, he was the Goblin King, and he was on the mortal plain to finally bring his mortal bride home.

He watched as she led her brother from house to house. Most walked right past her, not even noticing how beautiful she was. Soon that would change. Over that last four years, he had chased away any fool who had dared to try and court her. She was his!

Of course, he couldn't leave the child alone with his idiot parents. They would kill what had made him worthy to be his heir, but once he had her in his kingdom, his heir would be his own child. Turning he looked at a few of his subjects whom also hid in the shadows.

"Follow them and be sure no harm comes to them. I must go and prepare.

The goblins nodded as their king disappeared in a shower of dark glitter.

Sarah and Toby walked up their front steps, Toby was not happy.

"But why can't I have any?"

"I told you, I don't really want to deal with her yelling about you having some candy. I'll save some of it. We both know she's going to just toss it, when they get home."

Toby nodded, "that's why I don't get why I can't just have some now, instead of you hiding some for me."

Sighing, Sarah put her key in the door. "What happened last time?"

Toby frowned, "she found out anyway."

"So seeing as either of us wants to deal with her, I'll save some and hide it." She tired to reassure him.

Toby sighed as his sister opened the door, "it's not fair."

"Nothing is, Toby." Sarah glanced back at him as she walked into the house, but soon she stopped. Sitting on the old grandfather clock was a white golden barn owl with mismatched blue eyes. Slowly, she began to back up. "Toby, run."

Toby smiled, "cool bird. How did it get in here?" He tried to moved forward, but his sister spread her arms out preventing him.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them. Quickly, Sarah turned and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. No! No!

Toby watched in shock as the owl transformed into a man. "Ah, Sarah, you can get rid of all of the candy."

Slowly, Sarah turned to face someone she had hoped to never see again.

He smirked at her, "hello, Sarah." He sounded so much more seductive than he had four years ago.

Sarah would have run, but he was blocking the way to the back door. She knew Toby was looking at her wondering who this man was. Trying to bury the fear deep down, Sarah squared her shoulders. "What do you want? I won, you have no power over me."

Placing his hands on his hips, he only smirked as the front hall darkened.

Sarah could hear the evil laughter of the goblins in the growing darkness. Sarah reached back and grabbed hold of Toby. "Go away, Goblin King. You have no power over me."

He tilted his head slightly to one side, "oh, I'm afraid I do have power over you, Sarah."

Sarah could hear the fear in Toby's voice, "Sarah, what's going on?"

Sarah didn't answer her brother. Her focus was on the being in front of her. Why was he here? What did he mean he had power over her? She had beaten his labyrinth. No, she had won. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see goblins moving around them quickly. If weren't for the change of space, it would almost seem as though what had happened four years ago was happening again.

Slowly he stepped froward, lowering his hands. "Did you know Sarah, that people wore disguises on this day to hide from my kind? Most now believe it is just for fun, but you, my dearm, know better." He shook his head slightly. "You didn't do a good job in disguising yourself from me. Of course, there is very little you could wear to hide that you are meant to be a queen." He stopped just in front of her, "my queen."

Sarah tried to hide her fear, but she knew she wasn't doing a good job of it. "What are you talking about?" Queen? Her? Ah, no. She wasn't meant to be anything.

He smiled a slow pointed teeth smile that made her feel like Alice in front of the Cheshire cat. "Why Sarah, I'm here to take you away from this awful place."

What was he talking about? Then it hit her. That's what she had screamed just before she had told the story from the little red book to Toby, before wishing him away. Shaking her head, Sarah frowned. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine just where I am."

"Oh, really. You enjoy your step mother continuing to treat you like a slave?"

Sarah glared at him, "it's none of your business."

The front hall got even darker. Sarah could hear the goblins snickering in the darkness.

"Oh, it is, my dear. It is." He sounded almost cocky.

She could still see him through the darkness like he had his own personal light. A goblin rushed past her empty hand snickering.

Toby's grip tightened around her hand, "Sarah?"

Suddenly, there was no one holding her hand. Sarah turned quickly to look behind her.

"Don't worry, Precious. He's safe."

Sarah turned quickly back around and found that he had moved even closer to her. The Goblin King looked so smug. "You have no right to take him, I won." She was angry. She had won!

Almost like lightening, he raised his hands and trapped her against the front door. "Did you? I don't remember you winning."

Sarah pushed herself back against the door, trying in vain to get father from him. "You brought me back because I won."

He gave her another slow pointed teeth smile, "no, you were too young to keep. Otherwise, you would have never left."

"What are you talking about?"

"What was it the dwarf said?" He tilted his head slightly, "Ah, yes. 'Even if you reach the center, you'll never get out again." The Goblin King leaned his head closer to her. "So see, you were never not under my power, Sarah."

Sarah frowned, Hoggle had told her that when she had just entered the Labyrinth, but the Goblin King hadn't been there.

"I know everything that happened once you entered the Labyrinth. I am King after all." He moved his left hand slightly, but she couldn't see where it went, "this would be easier if you just said the words, Sarah. I do know you're dreams after all." He gave her a wicked smiled, "and I do love them and plan to do my best to live up to them."

Sarah turned a bright red as she felt his hand settle on her waist.

He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder, towards where the grandfather clock stood. "Well, we better be on our way. Time can only wait for so long." His right hand moved to settle on her right shoulder, "and I've waited long enough for my queen."

Before Sarah could muster a sound, her vision went completely black.

The Goblin King chuckled to himself as he gently lifted his lovely queen to be into his arms. She had tried to fight him, but she was of course no match for him. The boy was already safe and sound in his new home. He would reunite the two siblings once Sarah was his queen. With a graceful flick of his wrist, the Goblin King summoned a crystal orb, which he allowed to gently fall to the floor to transport his future queen and himself back to his kingdom.

* * *

><p>Thanks for any reviews you leave behind.<p>

My computer died. Thank goodness I had copies. There may be a few mistakes. I had use my tablet to add all of the quotation marks back. There is no telling when I'll get my compurt up and running at the moment. Hopefully, I'll have it fixed soon.

Thanks to phantomoftheoperalover for betaing.

Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_


End file.
